


Until All the Songs Are Sung by Carmarthen (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Esca seeks out his kin in Hibernia and Marcus goes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until All the Songs Are Sung by Carmarthen (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until All the Songs Are Sung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225898) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



  
**Title:** [Until All the Songs Are Sung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225898)  
 **Author:** [](http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**carmarthen**](http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** The Eagle  
 **Pairing:** Esca/Marcus  
 **Summary:** In which Esca seeks out his kin in Hibernia and Marcus goes with him.  
 _Marcus blinks and rubs at his tired eyes, staring at the wax tablet, stylus hanging loosely in his hand. He has been recalculating the figures, pebbles clicking on the counting board, until the numbers swim before his sight, and he feels more and more worried every time they come out the same. The farm is not producing enough to feed him and Esca and pay the field-hands, and little remains of the money Marcus received from the senate for retrieving the Eagle of the Ninth Legion Hispana. This bad harvest is the last bad harvest they can afford, and it does not seem likely that Marcus will discover a gift for farming now._  
 **Duration:** 2 hours | Size: 82.1 MB | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

 **Download:** [M3P file](http://www.box.net/shared/iaj78h69h25nrlm4nmis) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.net/shared/static/2hmoz77z08zsiycqlodr.m4b)

 **Streaming:** at [injunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/35246.html)

Thanks to [](http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**carmarthen**](http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org/) for blanket permission to record, and thanks to [](http://phineasjones.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**phineasjones**](http://phineasjones.dreamwidth.org/) for beta. I loved this story to pieces, and I hope you will too.


End file.
